


Dear God

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Casino Royale (2006), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extensed Universe, Paradis, Venus in Fur - Ives
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, M/M, Possession, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: – Thomas, eres dueño de tu vida y debes agradecer estar con vida, no muchos terminan con esa suerte, por lo general el victimario vive, la víctima no y tú eres una víctima- coloco el collar en las manos de Thomas – agradece estar con vida y debes sobrevivir Thomas, salir de aquí, demostrar que Dan no tiene poder en ti- acarició sus rizos – es hora de empezar de nuevo-HANNIGRAM AUMADS MIKKELSEN DAN (TEATRO PARADIS 97)HUGH DANCY THOMAS (TEATRO VENUS IN FUR)





	Dear God

**_Dear God_ **

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

**_Dear God_ **

NOTA IMPORTANTE: ESTE FIC TIENE ESCENAS DE VIOLENCIA INTRAINFAMILIAR, VIOLENCIA DE PAREJAS, SI NO ES DE TU GUSTO FAVOR NO LEER.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Dan siempre fue un hombre violento, creciendo entre ladrones, drogadictos y alcohólicos; Dan mismo era uno, alcohólico y drogadicto, que tendía a la violencia, a la crueldad, a la posesividad.

Tenia la tendencia a golpear e insultar.

Y así lo conoció.

No puede negar que le excito la forma brusca y animal de Dan, estaba saliendo de una relación nada convencional con Vanda. Con ella descubrió el gusto por ser usado, pero no era una relación del todo sana; la actriz sabia que usaba a Thomas para llegar a la cima del éxito.

Thomas mas que nada lo sabia y comenzó a buscar en antros lo que necesitaba, necesitaba sentirse acotado de dolor, dominado y usado y, allí, encontró a Dan golpeando a una prostituta.

Su cabello largo atado en una moña sin sentido alguno y una botella de Vodka a su lado, eso representaba a Dan.

La crueldad, la posesividad, el dolor y todo eso lo busco Thomas.

La primera vez que Dan se lo follo, fue en un sucio callejón agarrando su garganta hasta que casi le corta el aire, Thomas nunca se había venido tan fuerte en su vida.

Pero solo cuando estuvo usado, con sus pantalones a media pierna y tirado en un sucio callejón, pensó en huir, pensó en correr, Dan era diferente a Vanda, Vanda seguía siendo una actriz que gozaba de manipularlo sexualmente mostrándole el dolor, Dan gozaba siendo sádico, no tenia ningún tipo de brújula moral que detuviera un ataque.

Y esa noche, limpiando y sanando sus heridas, pensó en dar un paso atrás.

Quiso huir y lo logro un mes completo, hasta que regreso a Dan, a ser follado como una puta cualquiera y menos que una puta, a ser denigrado verbalmente, y allí se sintió que había algo malo en él.

Verdaderamente erróneo en él.

Y lo sintió aún más cuando el primer golpe fuera del sexo lo sintió, ese día estaba tratando de evitar que Dan violara a una prostituta con sus amigos, llego sintiendo su cuerpo lleno de adrenalina y lanzo a Dan a un lado, fue una mala decisión. El primer golpe llego a su rostro y uno mas a su vientre haciendo que perdiera el aire, luego solo fue oscuridad y los gritos de la mujer de fondo.

Cuando despertó estaba en la cama de Dan, cubierto con sus sucias mantas y quiso huir.

-Todo esta bien Thomas- dijo la voz de Dan que hicieron que el miedo reptara por su espina dorsal como una bala – No debiste meterte ¿Me entiendes? - le hizo mirarlo agarrando sus cabellos, pero con suavidad -Thomas ¿Me entiendes? -

-Si, Dan- fue el murmullo, la voz temerosa, la voz que no desea llevarle la contraria a un hombre violento, que él mismo busco.

Dan tomo una botella de Vodka y tomo un largo sorbo, para luego besar a Thomas y obligarlo a beber, mientras lo acostaba en la cama, mientras quitaba su ropa, mientras tenían sexo, mientras Thomas se aferraba a sus brazos tatuados gimiendo con ganas, pensaba si esta seria su vida de ahora en adelante, si podría escapar del circulo vicioso que era Dan.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El segundo golpe llego cuando salió del Teatro, mientras hablaba animadamente con una compañera de trabajo, fue prácticamente jaloneado mientras su co- estrella gritaba.

Dan le cayo de un golpe y le cayó de un golpe.

Luego solo supo que le pedía perdón a Dan por no decirle que demoraba en el teatro, y cuando fue jodido en el callejón del teatro con el rostro sangrado, sabia que debía huir, el problema es ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?

Él todo lo había buscado.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

A partir de allí, fue normal verlo con gafas oscuras en el teatro, o con ropa holgada y hasta el cuello para que evitaran ver los hematomas y el collar que adornaba su cuello.

El maquillaje también servía.

Sentía que Dan estaba mas posesivo y cada noche al dormir a su lado, con o sin sexo, culparse, culparse por buscarle, por buscar en Dan algo que el otro daba con creces y violencia.

Thomas empezó a llorar, a no dormir, a no comer, a asentir robóticamente a las palabras de Dan para evitar un golpe, para evitar el dolor, tomaba y se emborrachaba porque Dan le ordenaba, follaba con él porque Dan lo ordenaba, sentía su vida descoronarse solo porque Dan lo ordenaba.

Y quería huir, alejarse, pero ¿Cómo lo hacía? Si su alma atormentada y su corazón, le decían que se merecía amar a Dan y que Dan le amara de esa manera posesiva.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Las patrullas llenaron el oscuro motel.

Las luces azules y rojas se veían por las roídas y mohosas cortinas.

La policía había llegado allí por unos disparos.

En una esquina yacía Dan con la cabeza hacia un lado, lleno de agujeros de bala, con la sangre aun oscura en toda su ropa, con su precioso cabello largo en todas direcciones y sus ojos cerrados.

En la cama, semi desnudo estaba Thomas, en su cuello, el collar de pertenencia de Dan, en su cuerpo múltiples hematomas, hechos con las manos, con las botas, con el cinto, incluso con cuchillo.

Estaba temblando y en su mano estaba el arma de Dan, aun humeaba, aún estaba caliente.

Los ojos azules de Thomas estaban llenos de lágrimas, unas que caían una y otra vez, al ver el cuerpo frio de Dan al otro lado del lugar.

No había aguantado más, no sabía hasta donde había sido su límite, solo supo que después de tener sexo, luego que él se había negado, tomo el revolver y lo descargo en Dan.

Vació el cartucho.

No dejo ninguna.

Todas impactaron en Dan.

Y ahora Dan se había ido y él solo quería irse con Dan y lloro por haberlo asesinado. Lloro cuando fue trasladado al auto de policía y lloro cuando hicieron las pruebas de criminalística, indicando que lo había violado.

Negó varias veces, solo había sido sexo, él había asesinado a Dan por nada.

Y ahora estaba sin Dan.

Y Solo podía llorar, sin siquiera pensar en nada más.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

\- ¿sabes que no es tu culpa? - una voz a su lado y pudo ver el cabello rubio de Vanda – Thomas no es tu culpa-

Thomas miro sus manos, dos intentos de suicidio y una visita mas que temporal al hospital psiquiátrico – me amaba y yo lo asesiné-

Vanda negó y agarro su mano, más no le miro, solo miro por la ventana -Eso no era amor, Dan era un hijo de puta, te lastimo, que tu hayas buscando ciertas cosas en el sexo no le daba derecho a dañarte, ni a lastimarte, ni a violarte, nada Thomas, él no te amo, solo eras una obsesión más- aseguro la mujer y se giro para verle y llevo sus manos a su cuello quitando el collar, Thomas trato de evitarlo pero ella no se dejó intimidar – No es tu dueño, nunca lo fue- aseguro – Thomas, eres dueño de tu vida y debes agradecer estar con vida, no muchos terminan con esa suerte, por lo general el victimario vive, la víctima no y tú eres una víctima- coloco el collar en las manos de Thomas – agradece estar con vida y debes sobrevivir Thomas, salir de aquí, demostrar que Dan no tiene poder en ti- acarició sus rizos – es hora de empezar de nuevo-

Thomas apretó el collar y asintió quedamente, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Thomas apretaba su bufanda sobre su cuello, estaba buscando el ultimo libro de su autor favorito, un buen café también.

Iba tan distraído que tropezó con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó y el otro hombre también lo hizo, con la voz firme pero un poco suave.

-la culpa fue mía- le tendió el libro y Thomas alzo la cabeza, viendo a el hombre más hermoso que había visto alguna vez, con un aire de misterio que lo rodeaba, vestido de negro, el cabello peinado pulcramente hacia atrás y uno de sus ojos atravesado por una cicatriz- Soy Jean Le Chiffre- saludo gentilmente.

-Thomas Novachek, el gusto es mío- dijo un poco cohibido y apretó la bufanda con fuerza, sintiendo el roce del collar.

Era hora de empezar de nuevo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Owary

Me gusto como salió, se que Dan es un hijo de puta, pero se lo merecía.

Espero que les haya gustado, Thomas Novachek (Hugh Dancy Venus in fur) & Dan (Mads Mikkelsen Paradise 97) ambas obras de teatro.

Y Le Chifre no tiene necesidad de presentación


End file.
